


Беги

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Мэйбл сама выбралась из ловушки. Она побежала так быстро, как только могла.





	Беги

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

Мэйбл Пайнс бежала по разрушенным улицам такого родного городка, она бежала, боясь оглядеться, мимо руин зданий, мимо кафе, в котором они ещё недавно ели пиццу. Она бежала тихо, боясь издать лишний звук, боясь, что её смогут обнаружить по любому шагу или вдоху.  
Билл будет зол, что она спаслась. Билл будет в ярости, узнав, что она сделала это самостоятельно. Билл будет рвать и метать, понимая, что недооценил Падающую Звездочку, что весь его план может пойти крахом из-за этой оплошности.

Ноги Мэйбл не выдерживали. Девочка завернула за разрушенную стену, упала на землю, прячась среди обломков чьего-то кухонного шкафа. Она забилась в угол, зажала рот ладонями и едва слышно всхлипнула.  
Она не знала, куда идти. Мэйбл бы попыталась пробраться к Хижине, но она понимала, что Билл в первую очередь ждет её там. Если Сайфер найдёт её, ей не жить. Теперь он доведёт всё до конца, невзирая на последствия для себя, руководствуясь желанием мести.

Мэйбл показалось, что она услышала шум за стеной, у которой сидела. И уже через мгновение у неё за спиной раздались скрип и клацанье.   
Пайнс замерла, затаилась. Страх забрался холодом в её сердце, как бывало раньше, когда в темноте она ничего не видела, но знала, что там что-то есть. Этот страх не давал пошевелиться, не давал мыслить здраво и адекватно, не давал ровно дышать. Мэйбл даже перестала плакать, только смотрела перед собой расширившимися от ужаса глазами, судорожно зажимая себе рот.

Что-то прострекотало, казалось, над ухом, и, перемахнув через стену, прямо над головой Мэйбл пролетело отвратительное существо, помесь стрекозы и кальмара. Девочка, проследила за ним, надеясь, что то не обернется, не посмотрит своими выпученными моргалами прямо на неё, не разинет свою пасть, не сожрёт...  
Существо улетело. Оцепенение спало с Мэйбл, и она забилась в дрожи, заплакала, не сдерживаясь, хватая ртом горячий от крови и пламени воздух.

Как, как сражаться с теми, кто является воплощениями ночных кошмаров, кто не поддается ни законам физики, ни принципам биологии? Как возможно победить того, кто способен одним щелчком пальцев раскрошить Землю, появись у него такое желание?!

Мэйбл думала, что не сможет встать. Она не знала, где её родные и друзья, а они не знали, где она. Но они были вместе, а вот Мэйбл, маленькая Падающая Звездочка – совсем одна. Она не была Диппером, у которого были бы хоть какие-то шансы выжить, она не была храброй Венди или умным Стэнфордом. Она была лишь Мэйбл, оптимизм которой сейчас никак не поможет и точно не продлит жизнь. И она. Была. В одиночестве.

Маленькой Падающей Звездочке суждено, наконец, упасть и разбиться вдребезги.

Мэйбл Пайнс не знала, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем она открыла заплаканные глаза и огляделась. То, что её до сих пор не нашли – чудо, но толку от этого долгого ожидания было мало.  
И Звёздочка, преодолевая усталость, поднялась на ноги и побежала. Снова. Она бежала к дороге прочь из города, надеясь, что там сможет найти спасение.  
Когда ноги снова начали неметь от бега, горло раздирало от частого дыхания, а сердце билось быстро-быстро, подгоняемое страхом от периодически слышимых девочкой звуков, Мэйбл поняла, что заблудилась. Все здания были уничтожены, узнать, где она, Пайнс не могла. Но должен же этот город хоть когда-то закончиться!

Мэйбл остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, но когда собралась бежать снова, оказалось, что она не может ступить ни шагу.  
Осознание пришло болезненно-медленно сквозь уставший разум, сквозь пелену слез, застилавшую глаза. Её локоть обхватывала трость, удерживая девочку на месте.

– Мэйбл Пайнс, – голос прозвучал над ухом, вкрадчиво и обманчиво ласково, отчего сердце Мэйбл упало. – Долго же ты скрывалась. Я даже лично вышел на твои поиски.

Её развернули так резко, что Мэйбл свалилась на землю, тут же стараясь отползти, спрятаться, убежать, не оборачиваясь. Но эти же руки ловко схватили её за плечи, рывком ставя на ноги, отчего девочка зажмурилась. Ей не хотелось видеть Билла, ей не хотелось снова смотреть на это существо, каждая секунда жизни которого наполнена безумием и убийствами.  
Билл буквально секунду ничего не делал, но и не говорил ничего, словно ждал или думал, а затем, резко потянув девушку за волосы, заставил её посмотреть на себя.

О, когда Мэйбл представляла, как зол будет Сайфер, она и не думала, что настолько. Тот обратился в красный, принял форму монстра с восемью конечностями, лишь условно схожим с человеком. В двух руках он держал Мэйбл, одной крутил трость, ещё одной – игрался с волосами Падающей Звездочки. Девочка укусила себя за губу, чтобы не закричать. Вся эта наигранная невозмутимость скрывала Зло, настоящее и незамутненное сумасшествие. И Билл так взбесился только из-за её, Мэйбл, побега.

– Падающая Звезда, – проговорил он, ещё двумя руками подхватывая Мэйбл, не позволяя ей больше касаться ногами земли. – Я поместил тебя в мир, в котором у тебя было всё, чего бы ты ни пожелала. Но ты сбежала, и, раз уж игры кончились, – Билл намотал её волосы на кулак и оскалил острые зубы, а средняя часть его тела слегка отделилась от двух других – Мэйбл старалась смотреть на его лицо, а не вниз, хотя боялась этих черных глаз с золотыми кошачьими зрачками не меньше всего остального. – Я покажу тебе, насколько был милосерден. Мир, полный адской агонии – этого ты хотела?! – зарычал Сайфер, и его отдаленное туловище прокрутилось вокруг своей оси, полностью игнорируя прикрепленные к нему руки.

Мэйбл всхлипнула, и тут же – закричала от страха, боли и всего того, через что ей пришлось пройти за эти несколько часов после побега. Улицы покинутого Гравити Фолз огласил громкий девичий крик, никем не услышанный, а затем к нему присоединился безумный надрывный смех. Но ещё быстрее всё затихло, лишь на пару мгновений оставляя о себе воспоминание в виде эха. Городок снова погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую лишь треском огня и ревом невиданных никем до Странногедона тварей.


End file.
